Ch: 6 The First Challenge
by FumaClan
Summary: Arashi's first Challenge. Can he pass, or will he end up going home?


Whoa, where'd they go?! Before he knew it, they had run up on the grey haired guy and barely missed him with an attack. They both gave a smirk, but the grey haired guy's glasses suddenly broke. Then he threw up.

What happened, he missed, said Arashi. Apparently not, said Alieu. Sakura and Tenten rushed over to help in any way. What happened Kabuto, said Sakura. I don't know but I'm alright. A group of men walked in. Alright all of you, pay attention. My name is Ibiki Morino and I'll be your proctor for the first part of the Exams. First part, Oh god, said Arashi. Quiet!!, says the proctor.

This part of the exam will test the limits of your knowledge as a genin. The exam will be held in room 301. The proctor and the others teleported to the room and left the genin to find the room. Well Arashi, see you in the room. See ya! The teams split. After they had made it upstairs they came up to a door with two guards. The guards were standing in their way.

Lee steped forward. Please excuse us. As he walks up, the guards knock him down.What are you doing, we must get through, said Lee. You don't even look like you're like genin material. Then Tenten tried and was knocked down.

Neji and Arashi stood back and watched. Neji looked as if he had no emotion as usual but Arashi was getting quite fed up. Right when he was about to take action, team Kakashi walked in. All of you might as well go home, said one of the guards. Yeah, you're not getting past us, said the other.

Sasuke walks up , why don't you guys cut the act. We can see straight through this genjutsu. Sakura probably noticed it before all of us, I'snt that right Sakura. Y-Yeah. This i'snt even the right floor. Pretty good, said one of the guards. Let's see if you can hold your own. Bring it on, said Sasuke. Before their attacks connected, Lee zipped off and stopped the attacks.

Please, we should not be fighting. In that instant, Arashi read Lee's heart. He found that Lee had no Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, but his skill with Taijutsu was extraordinary. He also read his history and found that he was ridiculed because of that. All Lee wants to do is to prove to everyone that he could be a great ninja even without nin or genjutsu.

Sasuke's eyes widened with surprise as he saw Lee stop his kick. As the genjutsu covered room cleared, everybody headed to the next floor. Then Arashi heard a sound off in the distance that sounded like fighting. He thought it strange that no one else did. Arashi saw his team waiting for him at the staircase, so he told them he'd catch up.

He went down the hallway and saw someone standing over someone else. As he got closer, the person standing seemed familiar. Alieu, he siad. She turned, eyes golwing and fangs as sharp as kunais. Whoa, said Arashi. The glow dimmed in her eyes and her fans stopped showing. Oh, hi Arashi. Hey, but what happened to that guy. He was messing with me and my team so I had to teach him a lesson, said Alieu. You took this guy out yourself!, said Arashi. It wasn't too hard, he was a pushover actualy. Really, and I thought you couldn't fight. Well, you can't judge a book by its cover.

Lets get to that room before they close the door. As they entered the room, the proctor spoke. Everyone find a seat and sit down. Let me explain the rules. There will be no chaeting on this test. If you are caught cheating, you and the rest of your team will fail and be sent back to the academy until next year. Each question is worth 2 points. There are 9 questions. If you fail from a shortage of points, the same consequences apply. To make sure that you don't cheat, there are supervisors watching your every move. Now, if you think you can't do it, now's your chance to back out.

Arashi looked around. He saw some people were nervous and sweating, some were cool and calm. Arashi was cool and nervous at the same time. He had never been in school and feared that he wouldn't know any of the answers. He really didn't want to fail, but he didn't want to cheat either. Begin! Arashi flipped his paper and his eyes widened from just looking at the questions. He drew a blank.

A/N: I want you guys to tell me if you think Arashi's going to pass or not. I could go either way.


End file.
